


Rock Me

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, kiss, rock me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in a bad state in Liam cheers him up in his very own way.. like no one else ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me

„Harry? Harry!“ Liam made his way through the younger boy’s apartment looking for him. He set down a bag with groceries on the kitchen counter and walked through the living room. Harry was nowhere to be seen. The only room left to go check was Harry’s bedroom and Liam quietly made his way through the hallway down to the half closed door. Liam meant to knock, he really did, but when he heard little sobs coming out of the room he went in right away.

“Jeez, Liam!” Harry exclaimed and flinched. His voice was hoarse from crying and his eyes were puffy and for a moment he forgot that he was crying. Liam was here. “You scared me.” Harry added quietly and Liam was already making his way though the room to wrap his arms around the younger boy.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. But I called your name.. What’s wrong, Hazza?” Liam held him close as he spoke and inhaled the soft scent coming from the dark curly hair. Luscious as always.

Harry didn’t want to tell Liam. He felt ashamed all the sudden for crying and wiped away his tears quickly. He wasn’t much of a crier. There were people who just cried and it was okay. But not for Harry. He never cried. And Liam knew that and it really worried him. Especially since he had no clue what this was about. Harry told him everything, right? They were best mates after all.

“Come on, you can tell me.” Liam said soothingly trying to get Harry to speak to him. But Harry was still busy with wiping away tears and hiding his face from the boy he loved. Romantically loved. And who would never love him back in that way. At the thought of how Liam would never feel that way Harry shivered and a new waved of tears came over him.

Liam was really worried now. “Harry, please just talk to me. I can’t just..” He felt incredibly helpless not knowing what to do. Liam didn’t like to see Harry upset but to see him crying like this was just plain torture. He just wanted to hold him close until he felt better.

“Fine, don’t tell me what’s wrong. But at least let me know how I can make it better. I want to be the one to kiss away your tears.” Harry’s head flinched up and Liam felt something strike though his head. “Wipe. Wipe! Wipe away the tears, sorry.” Liam corrected himself blushing brightly. He wanted to slap himself in the face for letting slip those words. Harry was not supposed to know about that. Not supposed to know about Liam’s feelings and how badly he really wanted to kiss away those tears.

Liam’s head was still spinning and so was Harry’s. He had to be dreaming. There was no way on earth he had just heard Liam say those words. He could not mean those. He just could not. But what if he did?

“Did you just say.. Kiss?”

“No.” Liam said quickly blushing even more.

“Yes you did.” Harry was blushing too now and the two boys looked away kind of awkwardly. Out of the blue Liam grabbed Harry’s hand and let him intertwine their fingers. They still did not look at each other but the touch of their soft skins against each other made both of the boys calm down a little. Harry’s tears were completely gone by now and his breath was back to normal again.

“I- I might have said kiss.” Liam admitted after a long silence shifting a little but not letting go of Harry’s hand. He lifted his head to look at Harry who was still starring at some distant point.

“That’s what I thought.” He said after another pause turning his head to look at Liam. “And I might have been crying because earlier today in that interview you kept saying how Niall was your favorite out of us.”

“Oh.” Liam didn’t quite know how to respond to this. He was not prepared for any of this because things had not quite turned out the way he had planned them. He just wanted to drop off the bag of groceries for Harry. And now.. “Are you still sad? Maybe I can.. do something for you?”

Harry tried to suppress a wide grin but failed just as horribly as Liam did. “Hold me. Rock Me. And maybe.. Kiss me?”


End file.
